Avalanche
by XxQueenFrostxX
Summary: The Arenedelle Special Police Force was what Anna had always dreamt of, a place for people born with extraordinary abilities to learn and grow. When Anna finally makes her way into the academy it's a dream come true, and when she meets a beautiful stranger it seems things couldn't be better. But things never go as planned. (Modern Elsanna AU) Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello All! This is a little something I've been working on, I am putting up one chapter for now. I want to see how everyone likes this before I upload more. So please review!**_

* * *

 _ **~Prologue~**_

Every great story has a great beginning. Whether it's an epic adventure that has you on the edge of your seat, or an alluring mystery that keeps you entranced and guessing. The point is, for a story to be great, it has to start out that way. If you're looking for something great, you've come to the wrong place. The ways of the world aren't so simple.

It happened over 100 years ago, when the first man was born with the first _special_. The ability to push and pull objects with thought alone. It's safe to say that freaked a lot of people out back then, but in today's world, _specials_ are very common. In fact, there are many subsections of the government and the workforce reserved for those with those _special_ abilities. This lead to civil unrest, almost resulting in a civil war. It's not good politically to favor one over the other.

Rules had to be put in place, and compromises had to be made. It didn't look like these _specials_ were going away any time soon. In fact, it was just the opposite. More and more people were born with extraordinary abilities that could either help, or hinder, the country.

Where there was tragedy, there were two seperate forces, run exclusively by the government. A branch of the military that enlisted only the best of the best, with the most devastating of _specials_ , and the Arendelle Special Police Force.

The police force was just as important, almost more than the military unit. While not as picky when it came to who could enlist, they were just as hard pressed to find the very best. They were the face of the cities that dotted the country, helping to keep order and peace, because not every person with a _special_ wanted to do good.

That's what brings us here, to present day Hovedstad, the capital city of Arendelle, with a population of over two hundred and fifty thousand and growing. Over twenty percent of the residents that dwell within the city's limits have some kind of _special_ , whether they know it or not.

But that's enough back story for now. The real tale begins with a young girl, finding her place at the age of thirteen.

Anna Sun, appropriately named after her russet mane. Lightly tanned skin from long days in the sun, dotted with a fine spread of freckles over her nose and cheeks. Green eyes, more turquoise than green really, were bright and friendly.

Honestly, who wouldn't want to be friends with this bubbly redhead?

She had dreamt of joining the ASPF for as long as she could remember, and she worked hard to do so. She'd only discovered her special a few years before, but she worked everyday to master it before the time came to apply for the Arendelle Special Police Academy.

It took years of hard work, good grades, and an almost flawless grade in your public communications class. All in all, it was exhausting, But Anna was determined, and worked hard to keep her grades up, and distractions down. Which honestly was hard for the cheerful redhead. She had a tendency to forgo her studies for video games and fanfiction, but no one needed to know that.

She was on her way from school on a crisp October afternoon, her book bag slung over her shoulders as she shuffled lazily. All she wanted to do was get home, shower, and spend the rest of her night playing online with her friends. Class had been exceedingly tiring that morning, and she felt she deserved a break from her studies. Even if her parents disagreed.

She may not be at the top of her class, but what she lacked in natural talent, she made up with sheer determination. Which was a perfect compliment to her _special_.

Anna hung a left, waltzing across a quiet street and down until she was strolling past the park. She walked past it every morning and every afternoon. The park was nestled in a quiet suburb, far from the heart of Hovedstad, and surrounded by a chain link fence. At this time of day the park was empty, but she knew it'd be filling with children soon. Their lessons also over for the day. Further up along the sidewalk the park was blocked from view by a hedge that spread the rest of the length of fence. So when Anna reached that point it was the last thing she expected, to be stopped by a piercing noise in the distance.

It came so suddenly, loud enough even in the distance to make her flinch. She knew it couldn't have been something ordinary, even though her mind liked to make her believe it was. When was anything in Arendelle ever ordinary though?

It was someone's _special_.

Curiosity pulled at her. She knew it as against the law to use your _special_ in public without a special license or a life or death situations. She wondered which it was, and why was it coming from the park.

She walked a bit faster, her backpack jostling as she tried to find a gap between the hedges so she could get a peek. The noise was getting louder as she trotted up the hedge line, her ears rang from the force that it was putting on her drums.

Finally she came to an opening in the shrubs, and as she pushed against the chain link fence to get a better look the sound began to fade. It was then that she saw them, three boys at the edge of the park, hidden in the thick foliage. They were huddled over something in front of them, but Anna couldn't see from her current angle. She had to crane her neck and climb onto the fence to get a better view.

When she saw the fourth boy, curled into a ball in the dirt in front of them, she gasped. What were they doing to the poor boy!?

She couldn't see his face from where she stood, only that he was wearing a thick wool cap that he had pulled down over his head, as if trying to hide from the others in front of him. He was gripping the hat so tightly his knuckles were white from the strain.

"Do it again!" A portly boy yelled, cackling as if he'd heard the best joke ever.

Anna could see the others nodding in approval, and if they said anything, she couldn't have know.

The tallest boy stood in the center, his back towards where Anna hid. He was tall and slender, with dark curls that hung over his ears and the back of his neck. He was easily sixteen, and obviously the leader of the three.

He lifted his right hand, palm flat and facing the boy on the ground before him. Anna had no time to brace herself for the high pitched screech that followed the action. She slapped her hands over her ears, cringing and straining to watch. Even over the noise and through her hands she could hear him, the boy on the ground screaming. He was holding his hands over his ears and cap tighter than before. He looked to be in far worse pain than Anna herself.

It was then she decided, she had to do something to help him. She couldn't just let these bullies get away with it. How would she ever get into the academy, let alone live with herself, if she didn't do something?

She dropped her bag from her arms, tensing as the onslaught of noise hit her. She pulled herself up and over the fence, but kept herself hidden in the thick shrubs.

There was only one thing that was making her hesitate. Her _special_. She knew what it could do, and she knew what to do, but that didn't stop her heart from pounding hard in her chest. She looked down at her clenched fists, watching as they shook lightly.

It was something she hadn't told anyone yet, and even denied a bit herself. She still hadn't completely mastered her _special_ , and when she was in a situation where actions took over, she lost the restraint it needed. If only for a moment.

 _You're only 13, you've got plenty of time to learn._

She told herself that often, and it was true. She couldn't apply for the academy until she was 18, she had plenty of time to work on her control That didn't help her in the here and now, however.

She took a deep breath, steadying her frayed nerves, and stepped out of the hedge.

Only the portly boy from before had noticed her. He smirked at her, and shook the tallest boy's shoulder. The dark haired boy shook his companion off, and kept his attention on his victim squirming at his feet.

Anna kept a steady pace, glaring at the back of the boy's head. She could feel the heat of adrenaline start to pulse through her limbs. Her heart pounded, and she gulped down the nerves as they came.

 _You can do this, you can do this._

Like a mantra, she repeated the words as she approached the boys.

Finally the other boy, short and stocky, with a head of long golden hair, noticed her advances. He gave her a once over, obviously not impressed with this feeble looking girl walking towards them.

The roaring began to subside, and the tall boy began to laugh to himself.

 _What an ass!_

This was her chance. She took the last few steps, stopping only a few feet from he trio.

"Hey!" she called.

Pig boy and bondie, as she so kindly nic-named them, turned to face her fully, while dark boy only turned his head to peek at her. He looked down on her, through a pair of dark green eyes.

Those eyes, dark and full of anger sent a shiver down her spine, but she only lifted her chin and met his gaze.

"Leave him alone." She glanced down at the boy, he was sniffling, and pressing his face into the dirt, almost as if to hide.

Dark boy raised a brow and turned to face her, as if to challenge her. That's what she was here for, wasn't it?

"Oh? And what are you going to do if i don't?" His voice was low and rough, as if this boy spent most of his time smoking in the dark.

 _He probably does._

Anna gulped, and then glanced down at his hands. They were hanging at his sides lazily, but she knew that was the source of his _special_. She crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the fact that she was a thirteen year old, tiny and thin, about to threaten a group of highschoolers.

"I'll have to make you," her voice was steadier than she thought it was going to be.

Pig-boy and blondie began to cackle at his sides, but dark boy just stared at her. His expression was dark and unreadable.

And then he was bright, moving before Anna had a chance to register it. He had his hand pulled back, fingers curled into a fist, before he swung. What kind of boy swings at a thirteen year old girl!?

As fate would have it however, he had swung at the wrong thirteen year old. Anna's reflexes were quick, she worked on her physical aspects as much as her academic, and she managed to grip his wrist before he made contact. She held firm, but as gentle as she could manage and still keep him trapped.

She gave his wrist a slight bend, backwards towards his chest. Not enough to break it, but enough to inflict some pain. Dark boy hissed, his knees giving way. His knees hit the dirt, and he struggled to pull his wrist free.

There was no way he was getting out of her grip.

"What the fu-" he breathed.

She could hear his friend's surprised breaths, and then the shuffle of their feet as they moved to help their leader. She squeezed, a light squeeze to her, but an almost bone crushing pressure to him, and he let out a cry.

"Unless you want me to break it I'd stay back," she quipped, barley turning to look at pig-boy's shocked face.

They halted their movements, and she smirked before turning back to her captive. He was glaring up at her, eyes dark and defiant.

"This is how you use your _special_ , right?" addressing his hand, she didn't expect him to answer, and he didn't. "The three of you leave now and I'll let you walk away still being able to use it".

He sneered at her, angry and considering his options. She could see it in his eyes. Did he want her to break his wrists and chance not being able to use his _special_ until they healed?

Apparently he did not want that, cause he gave her a curt nod, even with the death glare. She released her grip then, and he pulled his hand into his chest, rubbing the bruise around the soft tissue. Pig-boy and blondie attempted to help their companion, but were pushed off angrily as they stalked away. Like dogs with their tails between their legs.

Anna watched them go, but soon turned her attention to the last boy. He was sitting up now, his head down in the palms of his hands. She dropped to his side, not knowing the boy, but wanting to offer any help she could.

"Are you okay?" she probed.

He nodded mutely, sighing deeply into his hands, "I can't believe I was saved by a little girl".

It was quiet, but she heard it.

"Hey! I'm not that small!" she crossed her arms, pouting to herself momentarily.

The boy chuckled lightly, and then lifted his head. His brown eyes were red and swollen to match the angry bruise that was forming on his chin. Anna could see the beginnings of dirty blonde hair peeking out from under his cap.

"Thank you, uh….."

"Oh! I'm Anna!" she was being loud, she knew, but she did that sometimes. This boy didn't seem to mind, too much.

"I'm Kristoff," he smiled lightly and rubbed at his eyes, " and Leon likes to take advantage".

Anna assumed that Leon had been dark boy, but let that thought stay silent. She raised a brow at the latter, however. Kristoff seemed to understand her silent questioning, because he shifted to lean back on one hand, and used the other to tug at his cap. He pulled the material off his head completely, and Anna was drawn immediately to the pointed end of Kristoff's ears.

She covered her mouth to halt a giggle. He looked like an elf!

Kristoff glared at her, but it was half-hearted, and then returned his hat to his head. "My ears are really sensitive, and he likes to use his _special_ to torture me".

Anna nodded, it made sense, but why would he do that? Kristoff seemed to be a great guy! Well, so far.

"So, strength?" Kristoff asked quietly.

Anna perked up, grinning stupidly at his guess. She nodded happily, knowing that this would be the beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

 _ **~5 Years Later~**_

"I can't believe I'm here!"

In the heart of Hovedstad sat the Arendelle Special Police Force Academy. Walled off by concrete, more than likely to prevent the city or any of its citizens from being victim of any cadet gone wild. The main building was large and modern, tall walls painted white and grey. That was where the classes were held. At least the academic ones. As for the physical, there was a large area stationed back into the complex. Far enough away from the main campus building to prevent any accident with _specials_ trainings. A track surrounded the very center field. Each was fitted with a different type of obstacle course or test.

Stationed to the far end of campus sat the dormitories. Unlike the main hall, the buildings were large and dated. They'd been standing for longer than the academy itself, likely renovated from some factory from way back when. It was absolutely beautiful, like a forgotten world smack dab in the middle of a grand city. The early summer breeze bringing with it the scent of hard work and ambition.

What does that even smell like?

"Calm down, feisty pants," Kristoff was next to her, hauling his luggage behind him.

Anna bounced in place, there was no way she'd be able to calm down. She'd been dreaming of coming here for as long as she could remember. Everything was just as she imagined it, well, maybe not exactly, but it was still pretty damn exciting.

Kristoff chuckled and placed his large hand on the top of her head, jokingly trying to keep her from bouncing. He knew he'd never be able to keep her still if she really didn't want him to, but she settled anyway. Anna glanced up at her best friend, he was wearing that stupid wool cap that he always wore, he liked to keep his ears covered as much as possible. She didn't see why, but she never pushed the subject. He was looking straight ahead, a small smile on his face. He was excited too, he just didn't want to show it.

She rolled her eyes at him and then turned her attention to the person strolling towards them. They'd just piled out of a bus carrying most of their classmates, and everyone was hovering around the entrance to the complex, not sure what to do with themselves. She could hear them murmuring to each other, about what though, she couldn't tell.

She glanced up at Kristoff once more, eyes hopeful. She knew he could hear everything they were saying. He side-eyed her, smiled, and shook his head with and amused roll of his eyes. He knew her too well. Anna opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a gruff clearing of the throat. Every head turned towards the man, eyes wide and lips sealed.

Anna regarded the man closely, he was a tall man, taller than even Kristoff, but twice as round. He had the weirdest mutton chop/mustache combo she had ever seen. He wore dark pressed slacks, with a light blue button down that was hazardly tucked into the waist of his pants. He looked formal, but his soft smile had Anna relaxing without even realizing it. It was like she was drawn towards this man, like he had enough warm and loving energy to rival even Santa!

Okay that was just a ridiculous thought.

Anna didn't have time to dwell, because the large man began to speak,

"My name is Oaken. I've been giving the lovely task of showing you each to your rooms".

His tone was bright and cheerful, and clearly it had an affect on everyone around him. The murmuring around them resumed, as everyone contemplated who they'd be bunking with. Anna frowned, she didn't know anyone else here. No one besides Kristoff, and they definitely wouldn't let them bunk together. She just hoped she didn't get anyone too weird.

Half an hour later and they were finally reaching the women's quarters. Anna had been left alone just minutes into their housing tour.

 _Damn him and his last name._

They were partnered off by last name, and seeing as his was Bjorn, he was ushered off fairly soon. Where as Ann was stuck waiting until almost the last minute. The crowd had begun to dwindle by the time her name was called, so it wasn't hard to guess which person she'd be living with for the next six months.

To her luck it didn't end up being the obnoxious girl she had been trying to ignore the entire walk.

"Rapunzel Sturgis and Anna Sun".

Anna perked up, finally having her name called. She just wanted to get her things settled so she could explore. She stepped forward, meeting a girl with ridiculously long blonde hair in front of their new room.

"227, enjoy ladies," Oaken gave them each a key, and the ushered the rest of the group on to the next rooms.

Anna wasted no time, she shoved the key into the knob and threw the door open, maybe a little harder than intended, because it hit the wall behind it with a large crash. She winced, expecting the door to crack and the wall to crumble, but she was met with no evidence of her misdeed.

 _That was lucky_.

She heard chuckling from behind her, and whipped around. She'd forgotten than the other girl was there. She gave the blonde a sheepish smile, "oops".

Rapunzel only giggled and waved a hand to dismiss her,

"Strong one eh?"

Anna nodded dumbly, grinning and the woman in front of her. She offered a hand, gently,

"I'm Anna".

Her hand was greeted promptly with a gentle squeeze,

"Rapunzel, nice to meet you".

Anna shuffled into the room, pulling her things in behind her and moving to one side. The room wasn't much, but it would be enough for them both to share comfortably. Two beds, sitting one one each wall across from each other, and two desks sitting side by side made up the majority of the space. At the end of each bed, pressed against each wall were two average sized dressers. Each one had two sets of cadet uniforms and boots atop them. Neatly pressed and shined, with a simple black belt and cap reading ASPF.

Anna grinned to herself, she was way beyond excited. She didn't even unpack, instead she shuffled her things onto the bed that Rapunzel hadn't occupied, and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" came Rapunzel's small voice.

Anna's hand stopped on the doorknob, she turned and gave her a soft smile,

"I wanna get a good look around befo-"

Her words were cut off by a shrill beeping noise, followed by a gruff female voice.

" _ **All cadets report to training field A"**_

Anna frowned and Rapunzel giggled lightly.

 _Guess I'll be looking later._

* * *

Anna stood adorned in her fresh cadet's uniform , hands behind her back and her chin up. They were lined up across the empty field, the one surrounded by the track. She was nervous and excited all at the same time, shifting her eyes over her classmates excitedly. She didn't get the chance to observe everyone, she hadn't even seen Kristoff since they'd went their separate ways.

A woman, tall and fair skinned with a mane of dark hair pinned to her head strolled in front of them. She regarded each cadet individually, raking her brown eyes up and down them as she passed.

"Straighten up," he voice was rough and raw, demanding and a little terrifying. The cadet she addressed straightened their back, and Anna could swear she heard it pop from the action.

The woman strode forward once more, only stopping to regard a cadet closer. Until she reached Anna.

The redhead gulped visibly, she could literally feeling the intensity of the woman's eyes on her. She looked Anna up and down, an unidentifiable look in her eyes. Before saying anything, she turned, took ten steps away from the group, and made an about-face.

"I'd like to personally welcome you all to the ASPF academy," her voice was stern, steady, and authoritative, "my names is Verda, you will refer to me as Captain". Her tone left no room for arguments. There were a few murmurs from the crowd, but they were silenced by Verda's gaze.

"Each day you'll spend your mornings in class, learning our very carefully crafted laws and regulations. In the afternoons you'll be spending your time training your bodies to handle the intense hours you'll be putting in, if you graduate," Verda lifted her chin, "now, everyone on the line, first drill starts now"!

* * *

"My feet are killing me," Anna groaned as she knelt in the grass.

If she thought she was in shape before, she was sadly mistaken. Her legs felt like jelly, her lungs burned with each heave. It was late into the afternoon, and all she wanted to do was lie down in her bed, which she hadn't even made yet. She groaned.

"All right everyone, I'll see you bright and early. Hit the showers," Verda turned to walk away.

"Oh thanks God," Anna grumbled loudly.

Verda stopped in her tracks, her heels digging into the earth below. She turned abruptly, her dark eyes zeroing in on Anna. The redhead stood straight, her back rigid and her palms sweating as Verda approached her.

"Are you tired, cadet?"

"N-no Captain!" Anna sputtered.

Verda scanned the crowd, "You all may leave, and you," her chocolate eyes meeting Anna's, "you get to run laps".

* * *

11:30pm.

That was when Anna was finally dismissed from her own personal punishment. Her feet ached, and she was dying for a shower. She shuffled to her dorm, and as she expected Rapunzel was sound asleep. Anna quietly pulled her towel from her still packed luggage before turning to shuffle through the quiet hall. All she could think was shower, shower, shower, shower.

She was so tired and distracted that she didn't even notice the sound of running water as she entered the women's showers. She yawned, stretching her arms above her head. It wasn't until she placed her towel on the bench in front of one of the showers did she notice the water turn off. She turned her head towards the shower that had just been running. It was almost midnight, who else would be in the showers at this hour?

She fumbled with her towel for a moment, her curiosity growing. She just wanted to see who on earth could be down here all alone at this hour. She was about to get her answer.

A slim hand reached to grab the pristine pressed towel that hung on the hook outside the shower stall. Anna watched as the towel slid through the curtain, before it was pulled open.

It was like the world started to run in slow motion, from the moment she watched that long pale leg step out into the open. The towel, that was once hung up, was now wrapped around a slender form. Anna slid her eyes up, over milky shoulders that dripped and glistened in the low light glow of the shower room.

Long platinum hair hung wet and heavy down a slender back, and as Anna's eyes met the icy blues of this stranger, her heart thundered in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again!_**

 ** _I know it's been a while, but I wanted to give it some time before deciding whether or not to continue. It looks like you are enjoying this so far, and I hope it stays that way!_**

 ** _Please drop a review, it's the motivation to keep writing for you all._**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

* * *

 _You're staring._

The thought drifted into Anna's mind, and then immediately left. She realized she was starting, but good god she couldn't help it. The woman that had stepped through that shower curtain had to be the most beautiful person she'd ever laid eyes on.

Her skin was like silk, soft and perfectly unblemished. It seemed like everything about this woman was soft and perfect. Her hair couldn't even be considered blonde, it was more platinum, and long enough to touch the middle of her back. Her body was slim and delicate. How was this woman ever going to survive the rigorous drills Verda was undoubtedly going to put them through? The only part of her that was bright were her eyes. They were like sparkling sapphires.

Beautiful.

 _You're staring. She's looking at you, she knows you're staring. You creep!_

Anna opened her mouth to introduce herself, but the woman beat her to the punch.

"Do you mind"?

The temperature in the room seemed to suddenly drop, becoming thick and heavy. Anna shivered, whether it was from the sudden cold, or the icy stare she was receiving, she didn't know.

Anna flinched visibly. That voice, as spectacular as the rest of this woman, was short and sharp. She was obviously not happy that Anna was there. By the way those icy blue eyes regarded her, she figured as much.

"Ah, I….," what was Anna supposed to say to that?

Sorry I was staring at you while you're practically naked, but damn, you're hot!

No. Never that.

The woman before her rolled her eyes and made a slight noise that sounded like disgust. She picked up her perfectly organized shower caddy and began to leave, not even sparing Anna a passing glance.

 _What is with her?_

Anna knew she wasn't much to look at. Especially compared to snowflake there. She was short, covered in ridiculous freckles, and sporting a head full of fiery hair. But she knew she didn't look bad enough to deserve a disgusted sneer. She may have been thin and small once before, but after years of training her body, she was curvy, but muscled in the best kind of way.

What had she done wrong?

It was too late into the night for Anna to consider for too long. She was tired, and still stunk to high heaven. So without a thought she stepped into the shower that snowflake had previously occupied.

* * *

 **Tuesday 8:00 a.m**

"I'm telling you Kristoff, she looked at me like I had just...I don't even know, but it wasn't good!" Anna and Kristoff sat in the crowded little mess hall. Breakfast before classes were provided every morning, and it was the only time Anna would have for the rest of that day to tell her best friend what had happened the night before.

Kristoff regarded her curiously and sipped his coffee. He wasn't wearing that stupid cap for once, but that was only because it was against campus dressed code. When on campus during the week all cadets were required to wear their uniform. Or at least the pants, boots, and the extra t-shirt that had "cadet" scrawled across the back.

His blonde hair was getting long, it was to the point now that it began to cover the tips of his ears. That's probably what he wanted though.

"Maybe because you were staring at her naked," he finally said, "most people don't take kindly to strangers peeping".

He was laughing now at Anna's flushed face. She had to resist the urge to slap him. She didn't want to break anything before their first official day. He was lucky.

This time.

"I wasn't peeping!" her voice rang through the hall, drawing a few curious glances their way.

"Well, I had no idea you were like that," a soft, amused voice, came from behind her.

Anna whipped around, hard enough to make herself dizzy for a second. Rapunzel was standing behind her with her breakfast in her arms. She was grinning.

"Mind if I join you two?"

"Not at all!" Anna was being a little too loud once again. Nothing was going to fix that in this moment. She was too embarrassed.

Rapunzel slid into the seat next to Anna and gave Kristoff a friendly smile, "hello".

Kristoff looked expectantly at Anna. It took her a moment to realize that the two had no idea who the other was.

"Oh! Rapunzel this is my best friend Kristoff," she motioned at the idiot still smirking at her, "Kristoff this is my roommate, Rapunzel".

Kristoff offered the blonde his large hand, which Rapunzel gripped gently, "nice to meet you".

Oh yeah, he's nice to her!

"So what's this I hear about Anna being a peeper? Should I be worried?" Rapunzel asked, clearly amused.

Anna blanched and Kristoff barked a laugh.

"I am not a peeper, it wasn't like that at all," Anna crossed her arms, her face red.

"Anna here was staring at a-"

Kristoff didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, Anna slapped his arm. He hissed and rubbed at the assaulted limb. He was going to have a bruise for sure.

Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow expectantly and she took a bite of the apple in her hand. Anna sighed, shot kristoff a glare, and then returned her attention to her roommate.

"I just ran into someone last night when I went to shower, and I wasn't staring," she gave Kristoff a pointed glare, "but she was angry at me anyway."

Rapunzel nodded and Anna continued, "I just tried to introduce myself and she completely blew me off, like I was her worst enemy or something. I've never even met her before!"

Anna was waving her hands in the air like a child now. Rapunzel and Kristoff laughed.

"What did this person look like, if I may ask?"

Anna opened her mouth to answer, but Kristoff beat her to it. She really needed to teach that boy some manners.

"Apparently she's the most beautiful woman Anna's ever seen"!

"Kristoff"!

Rapunzel just grinned knowingly at the redhead as Kristoff continued, undaunted by Anna's protests.

"Blue eyes, platinum hair, dangerously sexy, as Anna describes," Anna gave his arm another hard slap. He grumbled and held his injured arm, she glared at him, and he returned it.

"I think I know exactly who you're describing".

Anna and Kristoff turned to Rapunzel. She wasn't looking at them, she was looking somewhere behind them, an amused smirk on her lips. She gave a little flick of her head to indicate that they both look. The two turned ever so slightly to watch as a woman entered the hall.

At the sight of her, Anna's heart leapt into her throat. That was definitely her. Same silken skin, same piercing eyes, same miraculous platinum hair. The only difference? She was dressed, obviously, in her perfectly pressed cadet uniform, with that long hair pinned to the back of her head. She wore a pair of black gloves that reached her elbows.

 _Odd._

Anna watched as she strolled through the hall, her eyes up, ignoring everyone as if she were better than the rest of her peers. That alone should have made Anna hate her.

"Damn, you're right, she is sexy as hell," Kristoff was gawking, way too obviously.

Anna rolled her eyes, ignoring the weird twinge in her chest as she watched him.

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that".

 _Oh great, another new person to share my embarrassment with._

The three of them turned to acknowledge the person who had just joined them. He'd sat down between Kristoff and Rapunzel without even asking first.

What an ass.

He was tall, not as tall as Kristoff, but long and slim. He had a short crop of red curled hair, and sideburns out of another century. His green eyes were on Anna, almost as if boring into her soul. It made her feel uneasy. But he was smiling warmly at her anyway, and she gave a forced quirk of her lips in return.

 _What a weirdo_.

She obviously had nothing nice to say about this stranger.

"I'm Hans," he introduced, as if someone asked him, "and that," his eyes found the woman they'd all been regarding moments before, "is Elsa Marx".

 _Elsa Marx. Where have I heard that name before?_

"Holy shit, the mayor's daughter!?" Kristoff croaked.

Hans nodded mutely at him, but his eyes lingered on Anna, "yes, the mayor's daughter. And the reason she treated you so coldly," Anna waited expectantly for him to continue, at this point even Kristoff and Rapunzel were leaning in, ready to hear the explanation.

"She hates _specials_ ".

* * *

 **9:30 a.m**

Okay. That made a lot of sense. If she hated specials, she hated anyone with specials. But she has one too, and she's here as a cadet too. So that means she uses her special too. Does she hate her own? Was is that bad?

Anna sat through most of her class thinking about what Hans told them at breakfast. It was stupid, she was being stupid. She shouldn't be worrying about people she'd never talk to again, she should be paying attention to captain Verda before she made her run laps all night again.

But, that would give her the opportunity to try and see Elsa again. Which would be ridiculous and unnecessary because she hates everyone with a special. And that means she hated Anna. The redhead resisted the urge to drop her head against her desk. That would get her in trouble for sure. She needed to stop fantasizing about beautiful women she'd never talk to, and pay attention.

On the other hand, why should she believe anything this Hans said. She didn't know him, and didn't know his credibility. The man just came out of nowhere, and then he was gone, he wasn't even in their classroom.

Maybe he was just in a different room?

Ugh! Just pay attention to-

Captain Verda was wrapping up her lecture now, Anna hadn't listened to anything she'd said.

 _What is wrong with me!?_

She'd only been there for two days, and she was already screwing things up. Focus Anna! Stop daydreaming, stop thinking about things that don't matter, and get into the police force!

Captain Verda began to dismiss their class. Fifteen minute break, and then they're to meet in the furthest training field. Once they were set free Anna gathered her things and made a break for it.

* * *

 **1:30 p.m**

"If you haven't noticed by now we've separated you cadets into two separate groups," captain Verda was pacing in front of Anna's group, her hands tucked behind her back as she observed her group.

She had noticed in fact. At the other end of the field was about a third of their class, standing at attention as a man addressed them.

"You all have physical _specials_ , abilities that are used in the field," Verda motioned lazily towards the other group, "they have non-physical _specials_ , used for a more, precise division of the police force".

Anna scanned the other group, recognizing only a few faces, the only name she could pin was that of Hans. He was standing towards the center of the crowd, smirking.

"You're each going to demonstrate your _special_ , you will be working in close quarters when and if you graduate, and knowing your fellow officer's _specials_ can make or break a tough situation".

Anna scanned her group, there were considerably more of them that the others. Kristoff had taken the spot to her left so she had to crane her neck to see around him. There, at the far end of the group stood Elsa Marx, eyes forward and stern. Anna couldn't help but stare. At least until Kristoff nudged her shoulder roughly.

Anna straightened her shoulders, trying to be the professional adult she knew she could be. It was a good thing too, because as soon as she had righted her position, captain Verda was in front of her. Anna flinched, how had she not seen Verda coming towards her?

"Teleportation," captain Verda stated blankly, loud enough for the group to hear.

Well that explained things. The tall brunette was motionless in front of Anna, her eyes boring into the younger woman's.

"Since you were so eager to leave last night, perhaps you'd like to go first," it wasn't a question, and Anna was sure it wasn't meant to be.

Anna gulped audibly and nodded. She took a few steps forward as Verda retreated, she could feel every eye on her as she made her way up to a thick concrete wall in the center of their training equipment. She knew it'd been placed there specifically for their training, along with many other obstacles and dummies around the open area.

The wall was solid, easily two feet thick and six feet tall. She stood at its base and looked up. What was she supposed to do now? Anna looked over her shoulder, at Kristoff, hoping he'd have some kind of answer. Every eye was on her, either bored or curious as to what she was about to do. She resisted the urge to look at Elsa, she knew she'd only see disgust there, and that wasn't going to help her confidence in this situation.

He was watching her, eyes soft and encouraging. He knew what she was capable of, and he gave her a subtle nod.

 _Go for it feisty pants._

She could almost hear him, and it gave her the confidence she needed. She gave him a quick little nod and then turned to face the sturdy brick. She took a deep breath, it'd been quite a while since she'd let her _special_ go without real restraint, and this was her opportunity to show everyone what this little redhead could do.

She lifted her arms to her sides, letting her fingers flex into fists a couple times. She took a half step back on her right foot, bringing her fist back with it. She wasn't going to put everything into this, still too afraid she might hurt the people around her in some way. One more deep breath, turquoise eyes narrowed on their target, and a swing of her small fist.

It felt like her knuckles pressed lightly into soft cotton, but the impact was devastating to her onlookers. Bricks broke away from her knuckles, leaving a gaping hole where they struck. Dust billowed past her feet and into the crowd. Damn, it felt so good to let that loose. She gripped the broken and mangled wall with both hands and pulled. The sound of stone crumbling and crashing to the ground tore across the open area.

Bricks fell at her feet, some as big as Anna themselves. If she'd been hit by any in the devastation it wouldn't matter, her skin was thick, and almost impossible to marr by normal means alone.

God that felt good. The rush she got from unleashing her monstrous strength had always been a sort of high for her. It left goosebumps across her skin, and her heart thundering in her chest.

Almost like a turn on for her, but she would never admit that to anyone else.

Anna took a breath to steady herself, and then turned to regard her audience. Some were shocked while others still wore a look of boredom. Who could blame them, there were many different _specials_ in the world, and strength wasn't exactly the flashiest one. Kristoff was grinning like a proud parent, even giving her a sly thumbs up.

Anna gave him a sly smile. At least she'd always have his support.

And yet…..

She couldn't help herself, she slid her eyes to where she knew Elsa had been standing. Those icy eyes met hers in an instant, expression unreadable, and then they were gone, back to looking off into the distance. Anna regarded her for another moment before returning to her post quietly.

Captain Verda gave a slight nod, as Anna passed her, and then once again she was addressing the crowd.

"Next up"!

They watched at least ten people come and go from their line, showing off impressive _specials_ that Anna had only imagined people could have. There was a woman that could slice virtually anything into pieces with her fingertips, and a man that could create clones of himself. People who could fly and people that could turn everything they touched into ashes. Really, it was impressive and a little intimidating.

"Next up"!

Captain Verda called once more. How she always had the energy to go 100% all the time, Anna would never know. Anna's thoughts halted in an instant. Elsa was walking into the center of the field now, head up once again, eyes distant. She reached the area that was dotted with straw stuffed dummies, and began to pull her gloves away from each delicate finger. Anna watched her carefully, probably a bit more than everyone else did.

 _Creep._

She watched as Elsa tucked her gloves into her back pocket, and then turn away from the crowd. Her shoulders were tense, as if she dreaded what she was about to do. It just made Anna that more curious, why did she hate _specials_ so much. More importantly, what could Elsa Marx do?

Elsa fanned both hands to her sides, fingers extended. There was a quick, almost unnoticeable hesitation, and then she swung both hands towards the dummy ridden land.

Ice, so much ice splintered from those beautiful hands. Large pointed icicles that crept across the grass and plugged into the bodies of straw placed before them. The temperature dropped around them, and each shocked gasp that emerged from the crowd came out in a puff of smoke.

Elsa flicked her wrist delicately, and the ice expanded around her, spreading to cover every obstacle and barrier that'd been set ground was thick with frost, cracking and pulsing with an energy unlike any Anna had ever felt. Their summer day had instantly turned into a winter storm, all from this one woman.

She watched, shocked and intrigued, as Elsa turned to face the crowd, those icy eyes meeting Anna's once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I want to start by saying I am so sorry this is so late. I really want this one to go on, but you know how life is sometimes. I hope this kind of makes up for the wait._**

 ** _Please R+R_**

* * *

 _Oh my God._

Anna was well aware of the fact that her mouth was hanging open like a fool. Or a floundering fish that had been washed onto the shore. Either way, she knew she looked like an idiot. Especially since Elsa Marx had her eyes locked onto her, boring deep into her soul.

They were dark, blue, and endless, but not angry or annoyed as Anna had seen before. They were, challenging, and dare she say, amused.

What was this woman trying to say to Anna? And how was Anna supposed to react to that?

 _She thinks she's better than you! She's showing off, showing you up!_

Anna resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Although the thought wasn't that crazy, and again, that should make her hate the blonde. There was just something about Elsa Marx that made it impossible for Anna to hate her. No matter how many reasons she was starting to find, she was enamored, and continuously perplexed by the ice wielder.

Their eyes stayed locked. Neither wanting to give in to the little power struggle they were having with the other. It was ridiculous. They'd barely ever spoken to each other, and now they were trying to show up the other.

Anna was tempted to demand that captain Verda let her go again, just to show this Elsa Marx that there was way more she could do than punch things.

But soon enough Elsa broke the contact, and Anna smirked to herself, as if she'd won something big. To her, she kind of did. She watched the blonde stride back to her place in the crowd, her chin held high and her jaw locked. Anna could see the muscles in that perfectly defined jawline tensing and relaxing.

She was so busy watching - _Leering at!-_ Elsa that she almost missed captain Verda dismissing them. Anna fumbled for a moment as the crowd of people around her bagan to disperse. Before she knew it Kristoff was in front of her, blocking her view of the blonde turning to leave without a second glance. She again resisted the urge to smack him. It wasn't his fault she was such a creep.

"Please tell me you're as hungry as I am," he was giving her an absolutely desperate look.

Anna took a final look at the blonde's retreating form, "of course I am".

* * *

 **8:15 p.m**

Anna was absolutely exhausted, a trend she feared was to be constant during her time at the academy. After their afternoon exercises they'd been given leave to eat before attending an afternoon class. The class that hadn't ended until about an hour ago.

Anna was supposed to be in the shower and readying herself for bed, but she couldn't bring herself to move. Her mind and body was drained. She just needed a moment to relax before returning to normal human activities.

She was lying on her bed, sprawled eagle on her back with her eyes closed tight. She could absolutely fall asleep that way, and she was tempted to. Problem was she smelled terrible, and she still had to study for tomorrow. She was used to working hard, she'd been doing it her entire life, what she wasn't used to was this ridiculous feeling she got whenever she was around the impetuous blonde and the distractions she brought.

 _Is impetuous even the correct word?_

Anna groaned. She really needed to stop talking to herself.

The redhead sat up on her elbows as the door to her shared room opened. Rapunzel had returned from her shower, wrapped in a clean white towel and looking refreshed. She had that impossibly long mess of hair wrapped in a towel on her head. How she got it all in there, Anna would never begin to guess.

The young woman looked incredibly relaxed. Her ivory skin looked soft as silk and glowing as if she'd just returned from a day spa. Wasn't she exhausted? The red-head recalled that the blonde ran just as many laps as she had that day, and here Anna was, covered in sweat and bruises. Anna scowled lightly to herself as Rapunzel began to hum while brushing out her tresses.

"I can see why Elsa would think you were being creepy".

Anna flinched as if the blonde had physically struck her. She had been staring. Apparently being creepy was becoming a trend for her. She felt the blood rush to her face, her mouth opening and closing like a beached fish. She began to protest, a weak 'no' escaping her lips moments before the blonde began to laugh.

"I was only kidding," Rapunzel's eyes were wicked with amusement.

Anna scowled again, crossing her arms and pouting as if she were a child.

' _Are you going to pout when a criminal refuses your demands…'_

"I was just wondering how you're not as exhausted as I am," Anna mumbled.

She heard the small chuckle erupt from her roommate, and then the shuffling of feet on the carpet. Anna had her head turned away from the blonde in an attempt to keep her dignity, but when she saw that Rapunzel was approaching, she turned. Rapunzel had gone quiet, her blue eyes locked on Anna as she advanced. There was a sinister gleam in those eyes, as if she were a lioness about to claim her kill.

Anna raised a delicate brow, her heart beat picking up with each step closer. The blonde stopped short of reaching Anna, and then she sank to her knees in front of her. Anna's cheeks heated, her freckles all but disappearing.

It didn't help that the blonde was still covered only by a thin white towel.

 _Don't look down._

"What are you doing?" the red-head questioned, cheeks heated and voice strained.

Rapunzel didn't answer, instead she began to undo her golden hair, letting its impossible length fall around her delicate shoulders. Her hair was the color of the sun on a summer day, a stark contrast to the winter locks that framed Elsa's bea- _Don't start thinking of her now damn-it!_

Rapunzel suddenly grasped Anna's left hand, turning it over and examining the appendage. Her small freckled hand was rough with callouses, and small purple bruises dusted her knuckles. Anna watched as the blonde silently began to wrap her injured hand in strands of golden hair. Once the strands were firmly in place Rapunzel began to hum lightly.

Anna was about to ask once more what the blonde was doing, but cut her question off when the hair around her palm began to shine. It started gradually; a small glow that grew into a full shimmer. As quickly as it came, it went, dimming back into honeyed silk.

Anna watched as her roommate began to unravel her hand, bemused and curious as hell. When her hand was free from its restraints she turned it over and over to investigate. Where there once were bruises and rough skin, now was skin soft as silk. Even old scars had disappeared!

Anna looked up at the blonde expectantly, her teal eyes wide and questioning.

"I'm a healer," Rapunzel stated with a simple smile. She stood and returned to brushing out her ridiculous mane.

Anna was bemused, her eyes still scanning the like-new skin.

' _Okay, then'_

* * *

Two weeks.

Two weeks come and go before Anna even knows it. Between classes, physical drills, and captain Verda breathing down her neck, she was exhausted. Every morning she'd wake up at 5.a.m, dress in her cadet uniform, and then hurry to the cafeteria to meet up with Kristoff for breakfast. It had become a bit of a ritual now, and the days seemed to come easier as time progressed.

She had three classes each morning, a fifteen minute break, and then drills for the rest of the afternoon. Each day was spent the same, Anna and Kristoff pushing themselves as hard as they could, Anna obsessing over Elsa Marx, and Kristoff trying to keep her on track.

Yeah, even two weeks into the semester Anna was still hung up on the mysterious blonde.

She hadn't talked to her since their first, awkward, meeting, but the two seemed to have come to a bit of an understanding. Neither was willing to address the other, but neither was willing to let the other show them up. It was like a silent competition that neither of them had really agreed on. Or was opposed to.

Anna would demonstrate and exercise her monstrous strength, amazing everyone around her, and then turn to see the blonde's eyes on her.

She came to expect that now.

Anna would smirk and strut away triumphantly. At least until Elsa would come to demonstrate her ice magic, freezing the air around them until their summer day turned into a winter storm. Elsa would return Anna's smirk, and then turn away as if she'd never set eyes on the red head.

She should be frustrated, angry even, but the look in the blonde's eyes when she quirked those full lips sent chills up and down her spine. Good or bad chills, she hadn't yet figured out.

So when Monday afternoon drills came, Anna was ready. For what, she hadn't decided, but she was ready. She was born ready!

"This afternoon's drills are going to be a little different," Captain Verda announced.

Each and every cadet began to murmur, still standing at attention in their neatly arranged line. Captain Verda raised a brow, and the whispering faded into silence. She had a way of making people shut up without saying a word.

"When on active duty you will be working in pairs, a partner to have your back, aiding each other," she spun to a stop in front of her cadets, scanning the line as she continued, "today we're going to run through simulations, and pairing you up to determine which _specials_ will compliment each other in the field".

Anna's heart leapt into her throat, this was something she hadn't expected. Not that she was against working with a partner, she had expected that once she was an official officer, but the thought of accidentally hurting one of her peers with her _special_ sent her into a panic. She'd sparred a few times with Kristoff, but she'd never let her strength go in such close proximity of anyone else. He could handle a few bruises now and then, but could anyone else?

"This is going to a long process, we are going to spend the next month pairing and testing your skills as a duo. Once I decide who I believe will best work together, or which two _specials_ I believe will work best, those pairs are going to be working together for the remainder of this course".

Anna gulped. She'd only ever worked with Kristoff when it came to her _special_ , she just hoped her klutzy side didn't rear its ugly head.

"When I call your names, find your partner and wait for further instructions".

Today Anna was partnered with a young man named Donald. He was a squat thing, thin and a bit wispy in Anna's opinion. He had a short crop of dirty blonde hair, and chocolate eyes that radiated a smugness Anna immediately detested. His _special_ was flight, obvious considering the boy sported a pair of large wings, feathers white and dappled in golden honey. They exchanged base greetings, and stood together as the rest of the crowd continued to move into pairs.

Anna let her eyes wander as they waited, curious about who had been partnered for their first day of paired drills. She spotted Kristoff a couple yards away, standing awkwardly next to a spindly red-head with the power to stretch her body to impossible lengths. Anna wondered idly how that would work with Kristoff's _special_.

 _I guess we'll find out._

Teal eyes scanned the rest of the group, pairs of students stood together, quiet and not really acknowledging the person next to them. She wasn't too surprised, these were just drills after all.

Once everyone was paired they were led to the back of the facility where a large obstacle course suited for the likes of armed forces stood. Easily a five mile course through the woods that crept at the edge of the compound. Anna had spotted the course on her first day, during her punishment laps, and had been relieved that she hadn't been forced to run the course instead that night. This was high level training that they hadn't touched on yet.

Obstacles were placed only yards apart along the dirt trail, changing from a simple wall climb to beams branching high into the trees at impossible heights. She didn't want to even think about what lie beyond the edge of the woods.

 _She's trying to kill us._

Anna glanced at her partner. He was smirking, his brown eyes darting up to each new height.

 _Yeah, this'll be easy for him._

Each pair took a place at the beginning of the course, eyes narrowed in determination and some in anticipation.

Anna gulped, rolling her neck and shoulders to ready her muscles for what was to come.

 _Just enough to enhance, not enough to destroy._

She repeated this a few more times, her heart beginning to thunder in her chest. Captain Verda was making her way to the front, with a curious fellow following close behind. He carried a large wooden chest in his small arms, almost heaving with the effort it took.

Everyone watched closely, curiously, as the pair took their place in the center of view.

"There are a few things I forgot to mention," the Captain smiled wickedly and motioned for the man to drop his luggage; as he did she bent to open the top.

Anna craned her neck to see what was inside, as did everyone else. What was this woman planning to do to them?

Verda began to pull long chains from the trunk, motioning for the pair in front of her to approach. Anna didn't couldn't remember their names, and at this point she wasn't concerned about it. What she was concerned about was that Captain Verda was now shackling the two together by the ankle, giving them only about a foot of slack in between.

The crowd began to murmur once more, and this time Verda's dark eyes couldn't silence the noise.

"You'll need to work together to complete the course," she began, waving for more to come and receive their new equipment, "you will be given two hours to complete the course, which is a generous amount of time," she snapped a shackle around another ankle, the lock clicking loudly, "pairs that complete the course will be deemed compatible," another snap echoed through the trees beyond, "those that fail to finish will be repaired, and will run the course again".

Anna gulped as Verda placed the rough metal around her right ankle, it was solid, heavy and awkward against her high boots. The weight was nothing to her, but she imagined that others were going to struggle with it. She glanced at Donald who was very obviously uncomfortable with the added weight.

"You will run the course until you finish within the time given," Captain Verda scanned her crowd, smirking at her handy work, "you will not be permitted to graduate this program without your partner, and you will not do that without finishing together".

The crowd went silent, and Anna could see the worried glances. No one wanted to fail, but no one had expected something like this.

"The use of all _specials_ is permitted, do whatever it takes to finish," and with that Captain Verda ushered her errand boy away and pulled a stopwatch from her pocket. She glanced at it, then back at the crowd, "your time starts now".

* * *

"Would you hurry up!"

Anna was getting sick and tired of listening to Donald yell.

 _His voice is like nails of a fucking chalkboard._

They'd been at this for about 45 minutes now, and didn't have much to show for it. At first Anna believed they might actually get through the course on the first go, at least until they got into the woods. Between Donald yelling, the chain pulling them every which way, and his large wings constantly smacking her in the face, Anna was surprised they'd made it this far.

Pairs were passing them left and right, some struggling, and some working wonderfully together with their _specials_.

 _Lucky bastards._

Donald insisted on being in the lead, demanding that Anna do it how he wanted, which meant standing back - as if she could- and letting him attempt to spread his wings. She guessed he kept forgetting they were attached, because he was drug back to the ground multiple times after each attempt to fly.

The redhead had suggested at one point that she carry him on her back, she was strong enough to clear each obstacle with them both, as long as he gave her a small breather every now and again. That idea was shot down almost before she'd finished her thought.

Fine, if he wanted to be that way….

Anna was fed up, they were attempting to scale a short wall that would lead them into the next area of the course. All they had to do was help each other over the barely 6 foot wall and they would be over halfway through the course, but things never seemed to go easy for Anna.

She was tired, sweaty, and annoyed, but being the nice and generous person she was, she opted to let Donald use her as a bit of a step stool.

"I don't need your help, I can climb that thing with or without you," she could tell he was annoyed too, obviously not being able to use his _special_ properly was getting to him.

So here they were, Donald pulling himself up the wall with Anna climbing at his side. They were both about to breach the top when Donald placed his foot on top of hers and pushed himself up and over.

Way before Anna was ready to join him.

They both yelped, each of them falling on either side of the wall, their tethered legs hooked over the top of the wall and keeping them locked by the ankles, upside down, on opposite sides.

 _Great_.

"What the Hell did you do!?" Donald's voice came from the other side.

She'd held her tongue all day, but this was the last straw. There was no way he was going to blame her for this.

"How is this my fault," she yelled back, she felt him jerk on the chain, causing her body to bounce and the back of her head to hit the rough surface.

"If you would have just done what I said in the first place we'd be finished by now," he was yelling nonsense now, and Anna was finished with it. At this point they were an hour and about fifteen minutes into the course, there was no way they were finishing.

 _Good, I don't want to be paired with this idiot anyway._

So she just crossed her arms and tried to ignore the throbbing in her ankle and the blood rushing to her head. Resigning herself to just hanging there until time was up. Donald was flailing, making the most ridiculous noises behind her and shaking her leg, but nope, she was determined to ignore it all.

She was about to close her eyes and maybe try to nap like a bat - they always looked so comfortable snuggled into their wings - when she caught sight of a pair approaching them.

One she recognized instantly.

Elsa Marx walked carelessly towards them, her partner shuffling rather awkwardly behind her. They looked as if they hadn't done a single obstacle, and Anna would bet money that they hadn't.

From the looks of things the two weren't getting along any better than her and Donald.

 _Good, serves her right._

Elsa had those perfect eyebrows crinkled ever so slightly; the frustration she felt barley concealed behind her usual blank mask. Anna could see they were speaking, but was unable to hear what they were saying at this distance, especially with all the blood rushing to pool in her skull and Donald screaming like a maniac.

They were about ten feet from each other before Elsa noticed. Her blue eyes found Anna's first, her expression unreadable as the pair approached their classmates. Elsa's partner- Cassandra was it? - stopped in their tracks and eyed her.

What was she supposed to do now? Ask for help, or continue to hang there like an unripened fruit attached to an idiot. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. There was no way she was going to ask Elsa for help, that would mean she'd be winning!

Winning what again?

That was just something Anna couldn't let happen. So she crossed her arms tighter, and averted her eyes from the blonde watching her. She could feel the intensity of Elsa's gaze still on her. It was like fire and ice, sending chills down the center of her spine, but igniting a heat in her chest all at once. She just wished the blonde would look away already.

"Do you need some help?" Cassandra's small voice came a moment later.

"No!""Yes!"

Donald and Anna yelled at once. Damn bird boy and his big mouth, can't he see we're trying to win something here.

"C'mon, hurry and get us down, I can't feel my foot anymore!" he was back to yelling and squirming, shaking Anna against the wood in the process.

Elsa looked to be debating whether or not to help for a moment, but was ultimately forced to walk forward as Cassandra approached. She was staring Anna dead in the eye, expression hard and unreadable. It made Anna feel like an animal in a trap, watching as the predator closed in on an easy meal. If she weren't already squirming from the uncomfortable position she was in she'd be squirming under that gaze.

"We should both take a side and try to hoist them both up at once so neither of them fall," Cassandra deduced.

Anna couldn't remember ever hearing the woman talk so much at once. She was a quiet one, usually in the front row of their classes, with dark hair that bobbed to the length of her shoulders. Her eyes were an abnormal shade of yellow-green, and her _special…._ honesty she couldn't remember right now. Elsa was coming to her side, to lift her while Cassandra would lift Donald upright.

Elsa had finally - _finally_ \- averted her gaze, choosing instead to focus on Anna's shoulder. The pair was positioned on either side of the wall, stretching their own connection as much as possible to get a good angle.

Anna could feel the weight beginning to lessen on the other end, Donald no doubt trying to just climb the poor woman. But Anna waited, and waited a second more for the help that wasn't coming. This was as close as the two had ever been to each other, Elsa just barely a foot from her, their faces on the same level, but neither wanting to look at the other. The blonde seemed to hesitate, the slight waver in her breath the only indication, before she delicately placed a hand on Anna's back, palm flat in the spot between her shoulders. She placed the other somewhat lower, on the small of Anna's suddenly rigid spine.

You know when you read those incredibly cheesy romance novels, and the woman talks about the electricity that passes between her and her love interest? Well, that was just a ridiculous as Anna had always thought.

And really, she only read those to see what women were always swooning about.

There was no electricity, just a chill that spread from Elsa's palms to every inch of her spine. The skin on her back tingles, and goosebumps spread across her arms as the blonde hefted her upwards. She has to bite the inside of her cheek to contain the fully body shiver. Where was this even coming from? Elsa's hands were warm against the material of Anna's shirt, she could feel the heat of them through the thin fabric, but her body reacted as if she'd jumped into a frozen lake naked.

It was a quick shove, with more strength than Anna would have guessed the blonde had, and she was sitting upright at the top of the wall with Donald. His face was flushed and his hair still stood on end, he was slick with sweat and a scowl that could spoil milk.

Anna swallowed her pride for a moment, they weren't finishing the course today, but she was at least saved from another half hour hanging upside down, the least she could do was thank Elsa.

"Than-" the words died in her throat as she lifted her head, the blonde was already dragging her unwilling partner away, her back stiff and steps quick.

Anna narrowed her eyes on that back. What had she done this time to offend Elsa? She sucked in a deep breath, turning her eyes away and deciding not to stress herself anymore for the day. She was over it.

Donald was perched next to her, surprisingly quiet as she flattened the feathers in his wings.

"You know what?" he started.

Anna sighed, no, she didn't, and she didn't want to know. She turned her head his way, urging him silently to continue.

"That blonde is pretty bitchy," he suddenly grinned, smoothing out more feathers, "but she's pretty hot, right"?

Anna wanted to push him off the wall.


End file.
